Summer Heat
by Kiatruuu
Summary: Hermione has sleeping troubles because of the summer's heat. Draco had enough and decided to give her a reason to really feel hot. Rated M for shagging, my first smut.


**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling to own these characters.**

**P.S. This is basically my first smut writing about these two so reviews are really appreciated :D**

* * *

><p>Summer is probably the most favoured season of Draco Lucius Malfoy: dearly beloved husband of Hermione Jean Granger. They even went as far to buy a small house near the ocean so that they can always enjoy summer with the warm sun, the fresh breeze mixed with the refreshing scent of the ocean, the feeling of the ocean water tickling their toes whenever they walk on the shore. Although, despite the beauty of this, it still did have its cons. That con is the about how hot the nights of summer are.<p>

Draco never really had a problem with neither the weather nor its temperature. He usually slept shirtless with his wife, after all. But, on the other hand, Hermione didn't really like sleeping in a very hot weather. She likes summer, yes, but the heat bothers her at night whenever she tries to sleep. She sighs, sitting up only to see her husband sleeping soundly beside her. She smiles, as she strokes his soft platinum blond hair.

She studies his features, his sleeping face looks so peaceful as if he is an angel yet, and he still did have the mischievous antics of a demon. She smiles to herself, still caressing the face of her husband before she stands up to get a glass of cold water. She couldn't actually believe it, though. She was able to convince him to enjoy summer the muggle way. No wands, no magic, just them and nature. After much thinking, she returns to her bed, trying to sleep once more.

It's been a few hours, and she keeps on squirming, muttering incoherent words until she felt strong arms hold her down. His hot breath fanning the crook of her neck, as she tries to calm down, her pounding heart doesn't seem it will be calmed down any time soon. She turns around only to see his half-lidded eyes staring at her fully awake ones. He's still groggy, probably woke up from her unnecessary squirming and turning.

"You're awake…" she mutters softly, avoiding his bored sleepy gaze.

"I've been trying to sleep for the past hour, _sweetheart_" he says with a sleepy tone.

_Damn he sounds so sexy_

"Sorry, _darling_" she says in return, "It's just so hot"

He snuggles on her neck, "it's not that hot, 'Mione" he tells her as he pulls her closer.

"Draco, really, it's really hot right now" she complains, trying to push him a little away, seeing her husband shirtless and hearing his sleepy voice isn't helping either, now, she's having trouble with her own heat.

He smirks, now fully awake after seeing a flushed face of his wife, he pins her down on the bed. His body over hers, pressing on her own makes it harder for her to breathe. He chuckles at how cute he thought she looked like whenever he makes her all flustered and red. He stares deep unto her eyes, as if he is seeing through her very naked soul.

"You've made me awake long enough, Granger" he whispers as his hot tongue licks her ear, "Now, I'll be giving you a reason to feel hot"

"D-Draco-"she was cut off, his pale lips crashing on hers.

He kisses her, a kiss filled with desire, hunger, passion, _lust_. She enjoys, her mouth parting slightly to grant him entrance in her hot cavern. He slips his tongue in, his hand now traveling on her body, from her thighs rising up her nightgown up to her waist as he plays with the her center outside of her knickers, teasing her growing wetness. She moans in his mouth as both tongues danced in heat and wetness of their saliva.

Growing tired of her mouth, he decided to place soft butterfly kisses down her neck as his tongue trace down to her collarbone, nipping on her flesh as she lets out a breathy moan. Her hands now tangled on his silk-like platinum hair, her back arching from her husband's actions, making her weak to his every touch, every kiss.

"D-Draco, stop teasing" she moans breathily as arching her back from writhing under beloved man.

"Should I, really?" he smirks to his wife's submission. Hermione's not the type to be this submissive so this is one massive turn on for him

"D-Draco please" she begged, "I-I want you, now" she mutters in breathy moans.

That was enough to drive him insane, to nearly tear of her nightgown as his mouth traces down to her breast, devouring with hunger to taste every inch of her. His fingers then removed her knickers, rubbing her sex driving her to pleasure. He slowly enters a finger, curving it upward hitting her at the spot while his thumb rubbed her numb making her body quiver and shake underneath him. He continues his actions as he enters a second finger, his hands making her moan his name again and again until she reaches her release.

"I want to be in you, 'Mione" he grunts, his now fully awake lower half being a sore pain.

She pants, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust, "_Fuck me, Draco"_

Those three words hit him right in the spot, with a snap of his fingers, his clothes were removed in an instant and he slams himself inside her. Her tight hot cave wrapped around his cock. It was heaven to the wizard as he starts to thrust himself deep inside her.

"D-Draco! More! Pl-Please!" she moans loudly, her nails clawing his back.

"You're so fucking tight, Hermione!" he moans as he thrusts into her more.

"Oh _fuck_, Draco!" she moans loudly, feeling him hit her womb, "D-Don't stop, Draco!"

"Why not we make…" he thrusts more, moaning between sentences "Another Malfoy member in the family" he says, thrusting deep in her.

"_Fuck, YES_, Draco!" she answers with such _enthusiasm_

"I'm fucking near, Hermione, would you like me to cum inside you?" he asks as he shags her senseless and rougher, getting deeper inside her.

"Yes, Draco! Yes!" she screams not until Draco stops and starts going slower, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Is that the right way to beg?" He is _fucking playful_ and yet he looks _sexy_ with that _annoying smirk_ on his face.

"_Draco_" she purrs with such sultry, yet a pleading whimpering tone present, "Please cum in me, _cum_ inside my womb, _please_" she begs, her breath heavy.

With that, his pace quickened, shagging her as if it was their last, but hell it is far from the last shag they'll have. His hips thrusting inside her again and again, getting deeper and hitting her womb once more until one last thrust hitting deep and he reaches his climax, releasing deep in her womb.

Both sweat mixed in each other's body, he pants as he lay down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulls her closer as he snuggles close to her, his nose slightly tickling her neck as he smirks looking at his wife.

"So, what were you saying about the heat, again?" he says with a smirk

"Shut it, Malfoy" she playfully slaps his arm as she wraps her arm around his chest. "I love you, Draco" she smiles

"I love you, too, Hermione" he smiles, planting a soft kiss on her lips as they both sleep soundly.

_With that, Hermione mentally noted to herself to complain to her husband more often._


End file.
